The present invention relates to a system for performing coding of and decoding to a sequence of bi-level symbols and to a method therefore. More specifically, the present invention relates to an arithmetic coding-decoding system for coding an original sequence of bi-level symbols into a compressed code representative of the original sequence of the symbols and decoding the code into a plurality of bi-level symbols arrayed in the original sequence, and to an arithmetic coding-decoding method therefore.